Of shifters and feeders
by FemFen'Harel24
Summary: A romance story between two sworn enemies. A 'Romeo and Juliet' kind of feel. Future 'lemons'(if you have no idea what lemons means I'd be careful reading through, though I will give warnings) Right, werewolves are shifters, vamps are feeders, there is a war brewing between them and well, other entities of the immortal realm will be visiting soon.
1. Authors note

BLAH! TESTING? First story. VERY confused! Enjoy...hopefully...


	2. Only the beginning

Trees. So many trees...Just, too many trees...

How did I end up here? So...dark, and silent.

The only sounds to be heard were my thumping heart, beating into my ribcage, and the harsh thorn covered twigs mixed with the damp, moist foliage snapping under the bare soles of my feet. The blackening atmosphere of this forest felt intimidating after dark.

I'm so tired. Why did i walk into these woods? How long have i been here?

Hours? Days?

"Oh, weary wanderer..."

I hear a voice. Was it in my mind? Did i really hear that somehow soothing, comforting voice?

"Let go of your fears... Abandon all sense of self doubt..."

I forced my way through a thick cluster of branches that were blocking my only way forward. The sharp thorns caught on the laced skirt of my black halter-neck gown, now tattered and ripped from my agonising endeavour through these wilds.

"Follow my voice..."

I did indeed follow that echo in my mind, unwillingly and unknowingly, deeper into the forest. I came to a rotten wood cabin. Abandoned, it would seem, with windows boarded up, snapped wooden boards, and also a neglected swing hung on a single hinge, creaking in the silence of the subtle breeze. Seeking refuge, i stumbled in excruciating pain towards it. The huge, decaying door easily swung open, squeaking on its last hinge, with my hands weary light touch. As i stepped into the room, a vulgar stench hit me, harder than my step-father ever did. It was more than just vulgar, though. It was sinister. Each step i took inside played a wooden key on an eroded keyboard. A dull inharmonious tune echoed, bouncing back from the darkness of the area. I glanced down to the floor, it was stained several dark shades of a murky, Burgundy red and an earthy brown.

It's so dark and quiet in here. The slightest sound of a sharp breath in would echo and then rebound from the shadows.

Then, there was a growl.

Frightened at the unknown sound, I backed way into the door-frame. it jammed forcibly into the centre of my shoulder blades, causing even more pain than i felt , however, was a welcomed sensation. This newly added pain is the familiar and sharp pain one would feel if struck by a blunt object. The pain that i felt- and still do feel-wandering around blindly in the wilds, was-is-strange. Spine crawling, even. My body constantly itched, my limbs shook furiously, my vision tapped in and out of focus.

Then, i saw a pair of bright amber eyes piercing through the shadows at me. And then, teeth...A vindictive smile, like a canine baring its pure white fangs. There was a snarl, and then, i ran...

I ran in an unknown direction. Just, away from-there-where ever 'there' was...

everywhere i looked, there were tall trees,bare of leaves, which were now decomposeing on the forest floor. In the state that i was in, i found it incredibly difficult to carry on running as i was. however, i kept on going, adrenaline fueling my limbs. I was disorientated, i felt nuasia creeping, my head now dizzy and light. my surroundings constantly moving...

Is this real? this doesnt feel real...it cant be...Why would i be in the woods? I havnt been here since i was a small child. This all used to be so familiar to me. every path or clear open space marked on a map in my juvenile mind.

The centre division... a thick line of trees that visibly seperated the forest in half- i had now run to it. I tried to slow enough to stop, but when my movments stopped, my feet did not. they skidded on the leaf and mud sludge, but eventually stopped just short of hitting the trees, as intended.

"Do not fear the unknown, my child..."

where was this voice coming from? It was feminine, that much i was sure of.

"Stop it!" i shrieked covering my ears and dropping to my knees."Leave me be!" i opened my eyes, realising i had shut them tightly. I was rocking, trying to comfort myself, perhapse? i then saw a print in the earth before me- a paw print?- far too large for any breed of dog or fox. and bears are hardly commonplace here. I then heard something unsettleing- the familiar sound of twigs cracking...someone-something, was here. Behind me, following me, coming for me...

without thinking, i slid through the centre division, breaking through the tree cluster, and continued sliding down a short but steep muddy slope.

"I am sorry. but we cannot do bear a taint-our curse. you belong with us now..."

'taint'? 'curse'? 'us'?

This is madness. it has to be... everyone must have been right accusing me of a psychological disorder. i must be mad. all those doctors, therapists, psychologists...all correct in diagnosis.

'please believe them now' i pleaded to myself, stopping at the bottom of the slope, un able to balance on my feet. i froze breathing heavily-hyperventilating almost, noticing that a presence now stood before me. i glanced upwards, through my ebony locks of hair, tangled over my face. my eyes met a young mans face, 20's maybe, not much older than me, hair black as sin, eyes a bright emerald green. he stared at me a while, analysing me-i think-with a confused and intregued expression. i tried to pull myself back away from him, but i felt myself unable to move any more than a few inches. i was too weak and drained for another burst of energy.

'why would someone even be out here?' i asked myself, he didnt seem lost, he had a cirtain confident aura about him, it felt intimidating, even more so than the feel of the forest itself. after he had done analysing me, a malicious grin broke on his face, showing-fangs...

a vampire? okay. alright. this has to be a dream- a hallucination of some kind.' its all in your head!' i told myself, however, at the moment i scarcely believed it. there was then a rustle in the trees behind and above me.

my body now twisted in excruciating agony, so intense i curled into myself, fire coursed though my viens, burning into an inferno that lead straight to my heart. now oblivious to my surroundings. the last thing i remember, is seeing that person run off at the alarming sound of a loud howl. i then blacked out from the pain. as i lay there, heavy eye-lids finally giving in, i remember seeing a shadowy figure leaning over my head and staring down at me.

_**This is only the begining, i apologize for my laziness towards the end for grammar.**_

_**Any way, please read, review, constructive critisism, the full monty.**_

_**Any of the above would be much obliged.**_

_**Thank you sincerly if you took the time to read this.**_

_** P.T**_


End file.
